It has been common to provide portable cushions which may be placed in a chair and against the back of the chair to give greater comfort to the person sitting in the chair. Usually such cushions form a pillow at the upper portion against which the person may rest his head. Also it has been known that vibrating devices may be provided and these devices have been mounted on the framework of the beds, chairs and the like for the purpose of contributing a vibrating motion or a massaging effect which is relaxing to the person lying on the bed or sitting on the chair. Attempts have also been made to construct portable cushions having the vibrating or massaging feature and in such attempts the upper pillow portion of the cushion has been given enlarged thickness with the vibrating mechanism located in this pillow portion of the cushion. Such structures have not proved to be fully satisfactory, and I have set about to provide improved structures which will provide greater comfort to the person using the cushion and yield a more satisfying sensation from the massaging or vibrating motion.